


Monsters in Our Midst

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (PLEASE HEED THOSE WARNINGS), Anxiety, Blood, Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Character Death, Virgil is freaked out, Vomiting, gun mention, things are more than they seem, werewolf!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: “Oh, so, I am the monster? You just straight up murdered a person! Sure, I might change into a wolf, but you need to relax!” Virgil growled, his heart pounding loudly against his chest.Logan had killed a man. Logan. The chemistry teacher who taught in the classroom next to Virgil’s. The man who always smelled of books and coffee. That Logan.





	Monsters in Our Midst

**Author's Note:**

> @karebearmay on Tumblr suggested the sentence-starter prompt, “Oh, so, I am the monster? You just straight up murdered a person! Sure, I might change into a wolf, but you need to relax!” for Virgil and Logan
> 
> I had this sitting half-finished in my drafts for ages and I finally got along to finally finishing it. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, Blood, Vomiting, Gun Mention, Non-graphic Violence, Anxiety (HEED THOSE WARNINGS KIDDOS!)

“ _Monster._ ”

“Oh, so, I am the monster? You just straight up murdered a person! Sure, I might change into a wolf, but you need to relax!” Virgil growled, his heart pounding loudly against his chest.

Logan had killed a man. Logan. The chemistry teacher who taught in the classroom next to Virgil’s. The man who always smelled of books and coffee.  The two conversed politely at staff meetings and social events.

Virgil was a timid, anxious man. He refrained from forming close relationships. He was terrified he’d be shunned if others knew the truth. But he was more terrified of the possibility of hurting others. He couldn’t call Logan a friend, but he was the closest thing he had to one.

Now he stood, trembling, in the face of a man who shot a person in the head without blinking. No remorse laid in the eyes once so warm as Logan enthusiastically relished in his knowledge of the galaxies. Just nothingness.

Then the gun slipped from his hands as Logan moved to clasp his knees and retch into the grass. Virgil moved to awkwardly pat the other’s back, attempting to keep his own last meal down. He doubted Logan would appreciate the smell of half-digested raw meat.

“You misunderstood me,” Logan said, once regaining his bearings, “It wasn’t you I was referring to as a monster, it was him.”

He pointed his finger shakily towards the body on the ground.

Virgil followed his gaze and winced. Virgil never liked the sight of the blood since he returned home once coated in his older brother’s blood.

They’d been out exploring in the woods behind their home. The woods were big and scary in eight-year-old Virgil’s opinion. Thomas dragged him along, insisting they’d be fine.

“C’mon, we’ll be fine, adventure awaits us!” He said, grinning, as he tugged Virgil along.

“It was probably just a little bunny rabbit, we’ll be fine.” Thomas reassured as the nearby bushes rustled.

“We’ll be fine, we just gotta climb this tree!” Thomas yelled, as a wolf howled in the distance.

Virgil tried his best to scramble after him. But he wasn’t a good climber and just as he started to make it to the higher branches, something pierced the flesh of his leg and he screamed.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” His brother launched himself at Virgil’s attacker.

“Thomas—”

“Climb, Virge, you’ll be fine! D—don’t look down!” Thomas yelled, and he obeyed.

He climbed and climbed until he reached the canopy of the tree. On the ground, his brother screamed. Virgil held firmly onto the trunk of the tree, his eyes screwed shut.

“It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine, it’ll be fine.” He repeated to himself.

Things were not fine. They were never fine after that.

He shuddered, shoving the unwanted memory away, as he looked back up at Logan.

“W—who are you?”

Logan looked at him, confused.

“Virgil, you know me—”

“No I  _don’t_ —” Virgil’s voice took a hysterical pitch, “what kind of chemistry teacher carries around a gun?”

The other man sighed before digging something out of his pocket and dropped it at Virgil’s feet.

The werewolf took one look at it before recoiling. It was a badge similar to like a police officer’s—except it the letters FBI imprinted on it. Federal Bureau Investigation. Logan wasn’t a high school chemistry teacher. He was a damn FBI agent.

“You know about the disappearances that have been happening in the past year?” Logan asked, breaking the silence.

“Didn’t the police rule them out as runaways?”

“Officially, yes. Unofficially, no. When the FBI took over the case, we discovered the students had no shared connections except two,” Logan said, “One, they were all students at the same high school. And two, they all featured supernatural traits of some sort. We speculated there was someone with a connection to the school who was targeting supernatural students specifically.

“I was sent in here undercover as a chemistry teacher. I have a degree in chemical engineering, so it was not difficult for me to pose as a high school chemistry teacher. I had expected the culprit to go after another student. I…hadn’t expected for them to go after you.”

Virgil sucked in a breath, taking a glance at the man lying dead. He’d been the school janitor the past three years. Virgil never liked him—never liked how the janitor’s eyes stared at him, salivating.

Somehow the man figured out his secret, lured him out into the woods during a full moon. He’d waited until Virgil regained his senses to be conscious of his impending death. That was when a bullet flew straight through his skull. Virgil had looked behind him to see Logan standing there, unblinking.

“How did you know I was in trouble, then?” Virgil asked.

Logan had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I, well, I discovered someone tampered with the locks of your shed. I may have gotten into the habit of checking in on you during the full moon.”

Virgil gawked at him, “You knew—how?”

“I’ve known since the beginning,” Logan confessed, “We keep tabs on all paranormal beings. As long as they not actively harming others, we do not interfere. In fact, our aim is to protect all paranormal citizens from harm. Our organization is secret purely for the security and safety of paranormal beings.”

Something clicked in Virgil’s brain.

“You’re not…FBI, are you?”

Logan smirked, “No, but I’d have to kill you if I told you the truth.”

Virgil couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. It was often difficult to discern Logan’s dry wit at times.

“So, what you’re telling me,” Virgil said eventually, “That there’s a secret governmental agency that protects paranormals, and you, a human, are a part of it?”

“Virgil,” Logan laughed, his body glowing almost translucent, “When did I ever say I was human myself?”


End file.
